


Of Lightning and Arrows

by queermartins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Kidnapping, implied Scott/Lydia, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermartins/pseuds/queermartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's not sure what she expected when Peter Hale rolls back into town, but she knows it's not good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lightning and Arrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/gifts).



Kira loves helping people, she always has. Ever since high school and saving Stiles from the Nogitsune, that feeling of knowing that you were there for someone when they needed you provided her with a real sense of comfort. It’s really no surprise to her when she gets recruited by the CBI to be a consultant, except she can’t tell anyone that she’s a consultant of the supernatural kind. Not even Allison, even though they’ve been together for almost fifteen years now, and married for seven. _Especially_ not their children.

Except for Stiles. Stiles is her go to on all things supernatural, he always has been, going way back to when they were in high school and members of Scott’s pack. They were practically superheroes back then anyway; except now she’s a literal superhero. A real superhero, channeling her own supernatural abilities to kick all kinds of evil butt (and sometimes, not so evil, but severely misguided). 

And then Peter Hale rolls back into town, new pack in tow. She doesn’t know what she’s expecting - but she knows it’s not good.

&

“Allison.” She rolls over, hand fumbling around to feel for her wife in bed next to her, eyes squeezed shut so tight that she can see the solar system on her eyelids. She’s met by almost total silence. 

“Allison.”

Kira opens her eyes, smile stretching across her face at the sight of a half-dressed Allison with one leg in her work jeans, struggling to negotiate her other leg into them as she tries to listen to whoever is on the other end of the phone without falling over. 

“I can’t Dad, not tonight. It’s parent teacher evening, and for once both Kira and I can actually make it,” Allison turns to her and beams. Kira feels her throat constrict and her heart rate speed up, the same as it always has when around Allison. 

“Allison, I’m not sure I can do tonight,” she chances a glance towards Allison, worrying her lip between her teeth. “I…”

“I swear to God, Kira. If you’ve taken an extra shift to get out of going again, I will never forgive you. It’s the first year in a row that we’ve both been able to go, and the boys are so excited, we can’t let them down again.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s not that I don’t want to go, I’m just worried. I’m worried that I won’t live up to their expectations, that I’ll embarrass our children in front of their friends. I’m worried about-” she cuts herself of like a car coming to a screeching halt, afraid that she’ll jinx it by saying his name.

“Peter. You’re worried about Peter.” Kira nods, and Allison sits next to her on their bed. “Kira, he hasn’t tried anything yet. He might not try anything at all.” 

Kira looks at her incredulously, because it’s _Peter Hale_. Of course he’s back in town for a reason. 

 

“You never know, maybe if he does try something, Thundergirl might save our asses and we won’t even have to get involved,” Allison finishes, smiling so reassuringly that Kira almost believes it for a second.

“Yeah, right, maybe,” she mutters, hoping that it comes out at least somewhat agreeable. Because even if Thundergirl were to save Beacon Hills again, Kira would still have to get involved - seeing that she actually _is_ Thundergirl. Not that Allison knows that. She feels a familiar pang of guilt, but she knows she can’t tell Allison. She especially can’t tell the boys.

&

Kira’s surrounded by the smell of fresh coffee and slightly burned (not that it’s her fault) pancakes, filling out a report to hand into the Sheriff, when her phone rings. She frowns when she sees it’s Derek, because Derek Hale calling you is never a good omen. Not that she and Derek aren’t friends, they totally are. It’s just that Derek is a man of few words, and he usually prefers texting.

“Derek?” She tries not to sound so surprised. She doesn’t want to get the (even more) silent treatment from him.

“Emergency pack meeting, old loft, half an hour,” he bites out, like it’s a real effort to speak a full sentence, and Kira smiles on the inside. Some things never change.

“Derek, I can’t, I hav-” She cuts herself off when she realises he’s hung up already and breathes out a heavy sigh. She had lunch plans with her Dad, which she guesses she now has to cancel. Derek seemed like he was in a hurry and he did say emergency. It always is when Derek calls a meeting. Still, as she picks up her phone to cancel lunch, she can’t get rid of the feeling that she knows exactly what this meeting is about.

Peter Hale. Peter Hale. Peter Hale. The name swirls around in her brain the entire time she’s talking to her father.

&

Everyone is already at the loft when she finally makes it there, fifteen minutes late. Derek glares at her in his puppy-like way, and really it’s not her fault that trying to end a conversation with her father is like trying to convince Stiles to get rid of the Jeep.

Then she notices that her wife is missing, and panic surges in her gut like a tidal wave; Allison would never miss a pack meeting. 

“Where’s Allison?” she all but wheezes out. Scott squeezes her hand and looks to Lydia.

“Something about having to be in court today,” Lydia informs her and shrugs. Kira tries to stop her confusion from surfacing because she _knows_ Allison doesn’t have to be in court today. She’s not even working on any active cases at the moment, only consulting on them.

“So, Peter Hale,” Lydia starts again, and everybody turns to Derek, because he called this meeting, and they all know why they’re here.

“He hasn’t done anything since he got here,” Derek replies. Kira can almost taste the worry in his voice.

“You called us here because he hasn’t done anything? Great. I cancelled a date for this, you know,” Cora huffs out, sliding herself off of the table where she was sitting and heading towards the door.

“That’s my point. He hasn’t done _anything_ since coming back into town, and he’s been here three months, Cora.” He looks at each of them in turn, making sure they understand why this would be worrying, and then glares at Cora’s back. She finally relents and turns around to join the rest of them. 

“I’m guessing we’re ruling out him turning over a new leaf, then?” She smirks, earning herself another glare, and not just from Derek this time.

At the end of the meeting, Stiles catches her eye and moves his head towards her car. 

“We have to talk about Peter,” he says, sliding into her passenger’s seat.

“Stiles, we just talked about Peter for an hour and a half.”

“I have information.” He turns to her, “The super top secret government-wouldn’t-want-the-pack-to-know kind of information.”

She’s not sure why she’s surprised when he tell her that Peter’s pack have been kidnapping teenage boys from neighbouring areas and turning them, because of course Peter Hale allowing her to have a life with her wife and beautiful children was too good to be true. 

“Oh, one more thing. He kind of has supernatural powers. Like, the more than werewolf kind of supernatural powers. We’re not sure how he’s getting it, but a scout team found shards of glass, which I’m analysing in a lab, but I assume it’s some sort of resistance potion. Be careful, Kira,” he says, squeezing her shoulder, and exits the car to join Scott and Lydia.

“Sometimes, the world is inconsiderate,” she sighs as she puts her car in gear and heads for the forest, trailing through the broken treelines and mud to find the site of one of the abductions Stiles told her about. 

&

It’s deserted when she gets there, not a single person (or animal, for that matter) to be found. She can’t see anything out of the ordinary, either. She decides to shift into fox form. Sometimes, when she’s in the woods, it helps her feel more connected to her surroundings. There’s also the added bonus of a heightened sense of smell. Which is how she picks up on a strange but familiar scent. 

She follows it to a nearby cluster of trees, taller than any she’s seen in a while. It goes further, to a single shard of glass next to a tree trunk. She shifts back into human form and picks it up, dangling it in the sunlight; she can see faint traces of dried dark blue liquid around parts of the shard. 

That’s when it hits her. The smell was another kitsune, not a live one. 

Resistance potion, indeed.

“Son of a bitch,” she growls out in frustration as she takes out her phone to call Stiles and tell him all about it. She tells him to keep her informed if he finds out anything new. She has a parent teacher meeting to attend.  


&

“You’re late,” Allison says as Kira walks through the door, but there’s no bite in her tone. It’s almost as if she was expecting it. 

“Sorry, we had an emergency pack meeting,” she kisses Allison and that reminds her that she needs to ask Allison where she was, if she’s okay. “Where were you? I was worried, I didn’t think you had court today.”

“I didn’t,” Allison beams at her. “Danny was up against that new hotshot criminal defense lawyer, he was getting his butt-kicked and he wanted to ask me for some last minute advice.” It’s a plausible answer, but Kira knows she’s lying. Danny never gets his ass kicked in court.

She’s about to point that out to her wife when she feels a sudden impact on her leg, she looks down to find out what caused the offending dull ache, but can’t help the smile that spreads across her face when she’s met with the stare of Ryan, their six year old, closely followed by their other son, Boyd.

“I guess we’ve got a meeting to go to, huh?” She grins and Boyd nods emphatically, clutching her hand, already leading her out to the car.

&

Kira clutches the steering wheel with white knuckles for the entire car journey. It’s not that she doesn’t want to be there, it’s that she’s worried about Peter and making a good impression on their son’s friends and their parents, and most of all the teachers. Her social awkwardness hasn’t exactly improved much since high school. 

“Kira, will you calm down? We’ll be fine,” Allison whispers into her ear, twining their fingers together as she watches their sons tear down the hallway towards their friends. She punctuates with a squeeze and Kira feels all of the tension leave her body, squeezing back firmly.

&

“Um, Mrs and Mrs. Yukimura?” A hesitant voice calls out as they’re mingling with another couple, the DeBlaise’s. Kira is kind of relieved if she’s being completely honest.

They follow the teacher, Ms. Blake, into a classroom which Kira can only assume is Boyd and Ryan’s.

“Please, take a seat,” Ms. Blake says, gesturing to two chairs that are placed across from the teacher’s desk. Allison sits first; Kira shifts the chair closer to her, intertwining their fingers before sitting down. 

“You have two very bright children.” Ms Blake beams at them as she continues, “Boyd in particular has taken a shine to both math and science, he does very well. Ryan does well academically as I’m sure you know, but he’s taken a particular liking to gym class.” 

Kira can’t help but squeeze Allison’s hand as Ms Blake informs them of their children's progress. Their children are doing so well that it makes her feel like she’s doing something right.

&

As much as she doesn’t want to, she has to finish her report when she gets home so she can drop it off at the office in the morning. First though, she helps Allison put the kids to bed, sits dutifully by her side and smiles while Allison tells them a bedtime story. Her heart feels three times the size of her chest by the time she slides into her chair in front of her laptop.

She feels Allison pad into the room ten minutes later, dressed for bed in nothing but one of Kira’s oversized lacrosse jerseys from high school. She grins up at her wife as Allison sits on her lap.

“Someone’s happy,” she manages to get out, before Allison crashes their lips together in a long, slow kiss.

“Someone has an amazing wife and two well behaved children who do well in school,” Allison says as they part for air.

“Is it me?” Allison giggles at that. “Hey, Ally, why don’t I take you out to lunch tomorrow, to celebrate?”

“It’s a date. I’m going to bed.” Allison pecks her on the cheek and gets off of her lap, heading in the direction of their bedroom. Kira would love to join her, but she really has to finish this report.

&

Kira’s late to lunch with Allison, only a little, but she’ll still have to make it up to her wife later. She got distracted at work by Stiles telling her that he thinks Peter is using the spirit essence of a Kitsune to form a resistance to wolfsbane, which is a major issue.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Allison greets her, getting out of her chair to kiss Kira on the cheek.

“Hey, you. You look beautiful today, by the way, I forgot to tell you earlier.”

“Yeah,” Allison giggles, “It would help if you were coherent enough in the mornings to get out more than ‘hgiushdfnswe’.” Allison’s full-blown laughing at her now and Kira would be offended if she didn’t love the sound of Allison’s laugh and the way it makes her blood feel a little bit warmer as it flows through her body, spreading the warmth and affection everywhere it goes.

They’re less than a half hour into their lunch date, giggling away when the bell at the front door dings. Kira looks to the cafe door, and her blood freezes in her veins, her heart stopping for a second.

Peter Hale. And he’s walking right towards them. He draws up a chair and places it at their table, smiles ever so sweetly at each of them.

“Ladies. You might want to tell your silly little pack to stay out of this. Or else you might really regret getting involved.” That’s it. That’s all he says before he gets up and walks back out of the cafe like nothing ever happened.

Allison and Kira stare at each other, dumbfounded. Their date isn’t quite the same after that.

&

After Peter’s appearance at her celebratory lunch date with Allison, Kira’s day only gets worse. It starts to rain and her outfit gets wet, her umbrella blows away with the wind and her tire gets a flat on the way back to work, which she has absolutely no idea how to change. She’ll have to ask Stiles.

“Stiles, my car got a flat, can you please help me change i-” She’s cut off by Stiles excitedly bouncing over to her and grabbing her to pull her further into his lab.

“I figured it out. I figured out how to destroy his immunity to wolfsbane.” Kira’s surprised he hasn’t fallen over with excitement by now.

“Tell me,” she says. He tells her how electricity is key, which is perfect because she’s a lightning kitsune. It all seems a bit too good to be true if she’s being completely honest.

And it is. Her phone buzzes in her pocket. She has text message, from Peter Hale.

“Who is it?” Stiles asks. Normally, she’d chastise him for being nosy but she can’t bring herself to this time. 

“Peter Hale.” She hands him the phone so he can see the message. “He has Allison.”

&

She borrows Stiles’ Jeep, slamming the accelerator to the floor, Stiles’ voice echoing around her head saying this is probably a trap. She doesn’t care, she needs to get to Allison. Allison is the love of her life, the mother of her children, and she doesn’t know what she’d do without her. She refuses to find out.

She arrives where Peter said to meet, an abandoned warehouse. The smell of blood and death greets her as soon as she enters. Panic surges up from within her again before it calms, realising that it’s not human blood. It’s werewolf blood. She smiles slightly; of course Allison wouldn’t get captured without a fight.

She shifts fully into fox form - she runs faster that way. She makes her way to a room at the end of the warehouse where she can hear Peter’s voice and his scent is strongest.

“I told you not to get involved, but you didn’t listen,” he snarls. “You got your stupid little lab rat involved, _Thundergirl_.” Shit.

Her eyes move over to her left, where she sees Allison tied to a pillar, who isn’t looking at her, just glaring at Peter. 

“Just let Allison go, and I’ll consider not getting the rest of the pack involved.”

Peter chuckles; he actually lets out a full-bellied chuckle. 

“How about, I kill you both, move away from here and rebuild the pack I lost while trying to capture your little girlfriend here.”

Rage boils up somewhere from within her - she’s not sure where - but she’s not complaining either. 

“Wife,” she corrects. She shifts into fully fox form again, paws placed firmly on the ground, back arching up, ready to pounce. She growls. Peter laughs again, but she doesn’t miss the brief look of surprise that sweeps across his face.

She takes a very brief moment to hope that her aim is better than it was last time, as she notes Peter shifting in his wolf form. She growls, lets it build up low in her throat, holds it in until she’s ready. It comes out as a steady stream of lightning, flowing from her mouth to Peter’s chest and he yelps in pain. She’s not sure he’s weak enough yet, so she lets another low growl build, waits slightly longer this time. The stream of lightning is stronger, she can feel it. It hits him in the chest again and he doubles over onto the ground.

Kira doesn’t have long, she knows this. The weakening effect from the electricity won’t last long. She shifts into human form again, chances a brief glance at Allison, who is looking at her in slight shock. Spotting Allison’s bow over in the corner, she remembers Allison telling her once when they were younger that all of her arrows are coated in wolfsbane. She lunges for it. She feels a tug on her leg and Peter’s clutching at her, making sure she doesn’t get a grip on the bow. She wonders if she can access her powers in human form - she’s never tried before.

She decides she doesn’t really have a choice, so she ignores the dull ache of claw in her calf and closes her eyes. She pictures herself in kitsune form and feels the power of a growl rumble in her stomach, and before she knows it, she’s firing lightning straight at Peter, who releases her leg to moan in pain. 

She reaches for Allison’s bow and fires, one, two, three - just to be sure - directly into his spine. His grumbles turn into a low whine, and before long there’s no sound at all.

&

“So, you’re Thundergirl?” Allison smirks as Kira unties her.

She nods. “So, this is where you were when you were in court with Danny? Trying to take out Peter Hale?” She smoothes some of Allison’s hair out of her face and pulls her into her chest, feeling Allison nod. They both laugh. It might be inappropriate to be laughing right now, but she figures it’s more out of relief than anything.

Allison links their fingers together, hauls her bow over her shoulder and leads Kira back out of the warehouse. Back to their house. Back to their family.

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for twrpe round three, as always comments/feedback appreciated.


End file.
